The present disclosure relates generally to biometric authentication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for securing biometric templates and encoding and decoding keys using biometric templates.
It is often desirable to restrict access to property or resources to particular individuals. Biometric systems can be used to authenticate the identity of an individual to either grant or deny access to a resource. For example, iris scanners can be used by a biometric security system to identify an individual based on unique structures in the individual's iris. Biometric data captured from an individual, such as during an enrollment process, can be stored as a template that is used to verify the identity of the individual at a later time. Templates can be stored, for example, remotely on an authentication server or locally on a device having the ability to capture biometric readings, such as a mobile phone with a camera. However, maintaining a template in its original form or in a form from which the original template can be derived creates a risk that the security of the template will be compromised.